This invention relates generally to hats or caps, and is particularly concerned with a cap or hat which is adjustable in size to fit wearers having different head sizes.
Adjustable caps are known which have an opening at the rear of the crown portion, with straps extending from opposite sides of the opening. One of the straps has a plurality of spaced openings, while the other cap has spaced studs which can be inserted through any selected pair of openings in order to adjust the size of the cap. Fitting such caps to a wearer's head can be inconvenient, since the cap must first be tried, then removed to adjust the straps, and subsequently re-fitted as necessary until the most comfortable fit is achieved.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,615,415 of Beckerman and 5,715,540 of Cho, an alternative arrangement is described in which a peripheral band extending around the entire periphery of the base opening of the cap is formed of a stretchable or elasticated material. This will automatically adjust to fit the wearer's head as the cap is pulled down over the crown of the head. The fabric forming the band is of a uniaxially stretchable material.